


Ya Got Great Tits.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fingering, Touching, masterbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when Daryl caught Beth masturbating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya Got Great Tits.

Daryl will never admit it but he's had his eye on Beth since the farm. She was beautiful. Reminded him of his first girlfriend. Except that girl was bitch and fucked half the town while she was dating Daryl.

When they ended up in the prison Daryl saw her in a completely different way. The way she mothered Judith. How strong she was for her. 

Daryl was going on a run in the morning and needed a list for Judith. Everyone was asleep but he needed that list. So he went to beth's cell. Without thinking he pushed open the privacy curtain and saw her. 

Legs spread fingers in her light blue panties. Her other hand grabbing her breast and squeezing. 

"Daryl!" She gasped in a moan and shock. 

He froze. He's never admit it but he'd wanted to her naked in the worst way for so long. 

"Daryl!" She said clearly getting his attention and he quickly backed up and left. 

Daryl rushed to the showers. He needed to "clear his head." Later after he finished he found Beth waiting in his cell. 

"Was there a reason you came in my cell?" She asked and stood from his bed. 

He couldn't make eye. 

"Judith." he simply said. "Her list."

"Got it in my cell." She said and left.

"i didnt mean to see you, you know." He said before she fully left.

"Daryl dont." Her face became red.

He thought he insulted her in some way.

"Ya got great tits." He blurted not really thinking. 

"Oh god, Daryl." She hurried off. 

Daryls face turned bright red as she left.


End file.
